


Dirty Laundry

by Miso



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> This one's something of an oldie. I still really like it! ;D

Egon glanced up at the clock. 7:15. Ray would be home any minute now, provided he hadn't gotten caught in gridlock. Or the subway crashed. Nah, that wouldn't happen. Egon sipped his tea and turned the page in his book, hearing the elevator ding in the hall outside. Almost time to set his plan in motion. Oh, yes, he had a plan. A plan he figured was nearly foolproof.

The lock on their door clicked, and Ray entered with a cheery "Honey, I'm home!" Good day at the bookstore, then, considering 90% of the time he greeted Egon with "what the fuck is the matter with people" or "I hate New York, it's so fucking weird" or "I hate my job." Ray shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto a nearby armchair before sitting down beside Egon and kissing his cheek. "Hey," he said softly, a tender little smile on his face. "So how was your day, Professor Spengler?" It said something that out of the three of them, the disgraced professors, Egon had been the one Columbia hired back. "That Felice girl try to get in your pants again?"

"No." Egon's response was, characteristically, to the point. He sipped his tea again. "She didn't. I think I may have finally managed to communicate that I'm spoken for." A pause, then he pulled Ray close and purred in his ear, "I couldn't get you off my mind today." Not lying, actually- more than usual, he had been preoccupied with thoughts of what Ray was up to.

"... Oh." Ray's chubby little cheeks were now a rather lovely shade of pink. Good. That worked exactly how Egon planned it to. "You couldn't, huh?"

"Mmm, no..." Egon's breath ghosted over Ray's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Oh, wow. Egon didn't usually act like this. "I wish I could have gone over and seen you on my lunch break," he continued, running his fingers through Ray's hair. "Would have been all I could do to not bend you over your counter and fuck you silly right there where anyone who walked in could see."

Ohhh, wow. Ray was slowly turning from pink to a very lovely shade of crimson, biting his lip and clearly a bit flustered. "I... um." He licked his lips and ventured a glance between Egon's legs.

Damn. He wasn't lying. Ray gently trailed his fingers over Egon's clothed erection, earning him a soft noise that almost sounded like a growl- a throaty, deep, animalistic sound that would have immediately gotten Ray hard if he weren't already. God. Now that Egon was kind of getting the hang of the whole "being in a romantic and sexual relationship" thing...

Egon tangled his fingers in Ray's hair and pulled him up for a kiss, before yanking on the collar of his shirt and pulling them both up off the couch. Leaving a trail of their clothes in their wake, the two of them, barely breaking the kiss, managed to awkwardly shuffle their way into the bedroom. Their pants and boxers discarded in piles on the bedroom floor, Egon ran his hands over Ray's body, as if committing him to memory, his touch gentle yet commanding. That was all it took. Ray was putty in Egon's hands, and it was pretty clear Egon was aware of that.

Backing Ray up onto the bed, Egon removed his glasses and set them on the bedside table, trying desperately to ignore those garish sheets Ray had picked out. Ah well. Not like they'd be hanging around much longer. Not after this. "Hey," Egon said softly, barely able to pry himself away from Ray long enough to get it out. Ray managed to roll the two of them over, to where he was on top of Egon. "Yeah?" he whispered in response, his lips barely touching Egon's as he spoke.

"Want to try something a little different," Egon murmured, nudging Ray gently. "Lay on your side." Ray smirked and laughed softly, whispering, "Feeling a little adventurous, are we?" before kissing his partner again. Briefly capturing Egon's lower lip between his teeth gently, Ray broke the kiss and lay on his side as Egon asked him to, purring at the feeling of Egon's lips on the nape of his neck. "Where'd we leave the lube?"

"Your nightstand, I think," Ray whispered back, his breathing ragged. "Top drawer..."

Egon said nothing once he'd found the tube of lubricant. Ray almost giggled a little in anticipation when the cap popped open, though he was pretty quickly cut off by one finger, then two slipping into him. He gasped softly at the sudden penetration, gripping the blanket and letting out a quiet little moan as Egon's fingers moved expertly, with the kind of precision that only Egon could possibly have.

He whimpered softly when, after what felt like an eternity of that teasing, the cap on the lube popped open again, and after a moment's pause Ray felt Egon's weight and warmth behind him and the head of Egon's cock press against him. "Please," he begged, already panting and trembling. It was so easy to get him worked up. Egon smirked a little and gently pressed another kiss to the nape of Ray's neck as he pushed in. Giving his partner a moment to adjust, Egon began slowly moving his hips, delighting in the little noises of pleasure Ray made (that wouldn't be so little soon if Egon got his way). "Feel good, baby?" Egon whispered into Ray's ear, smiling at the positive response he got in the form of a strangled moan. "Good," he whispered, thrusting deeper and faster (and loving the delighted little yelp this got him).

Egon settled into a steady rhythm, fast but not out of control quite yet, digging his nails into Ray's hip. Right about then, though, he felt Ray's arm move, and he gently grabbed his partner's wrist. "Don't touch yourself," he growled, panting just a little bit as he sped up his movements, Ray whimpering and moaning and bucking his hips just the slightest bit, desperate for some kind of friction on his cock.

Not one to give into Ray's demands in bed (unless, of course, said demand was along the lines of "stop"), Egon began gradually dialing up the speed and depth of his thrusts, until he adjusted his angle just a bit. Ray let out a wordless cry, followed with, "Oh, God, Egon, d-do that again! Please!" Well, then. Target discovered. Egon continued thrusting at that angle, feeling the familiar knotting sensation building in his belly and his mind starting to go blank, his brain buzzing with the desperate need to get off and relieve the tension. After all this, the slow build, the foreplay, Ray's prostate was like the trigger on a pistol, and even Egon knew that if you didn't keep your finger off the trigger, you'd end up firing the gun.

And fire it did. Ray clutched the blankets and howled Egon's name as he came without ever touching himself, bucking his hips as his cock twitched and jerked like it had a mind of its own and sprayed come across the bed. Egon followed close behind, letting out the quietest little "Fuck, yes" as he finished inside his partner, panting quietly and pulling out once he was finished.

The two of them lay there together for a while, breathing heavily and in Ray's case trembling the slightest bit, before Egon moved and put on his glasses, sitting up and whistling through his teeth when he noticed the mess Ray had made of the sheets. "Damn. That is never gonna come out."

Ray just lazily replied with a low hum, turning over and smiling up at his partner. "I'm gonna need you to fuck me like that as often as possible," he breathed with a soft giggle. Egon smiled back and ruffled Ray's hair. "I'll see what I can do," he said quietly, ruffling Ray's sweat-dampened hair. "For now we should probably change these sheets..."

Ray paused, turned and looked at the mess, and shrugged. "Eh. That's not coming out. We'll have to get new sheets. Not like we haven't done this and then not changed the sheets before... we'll go look tomorrow."

Touche. Egon shrugged a little and kissed Ray's forehead. "I love you so much... want a glass of water or something, sunshine?"

"Mm. Yeah, water sounds great, thanks..."

Egon smiled and pulled his pants back on before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him before smirking and trying so hard not to laugh.

Operation: Sabotage the Sheets was a success. Rid of those godawful bedsheets forever! He'd have time to celebrate tomorrow. Right now, he figured, he should probably get Ray that glass of water.


End file.
